Auction of the 700 MHz spectrum, specifically the lower S-Band, by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), resulting in part from a conversion of television broadcast from analog to digital service, has created a need for new products specifically tailored for this band. Some of the new license holders have begun rollout of a Digital Video Broadcast to Handheld (DVB-H) mobile TV entertainment service, along with other services. Receivers for these services will likely be integral parts of cellular telephones, accessories for notebook computers, or similar devices in at least a significant proportion of embodiments.
Circular polarization of broadcast signals reduces dependence on receiving antenna orientation for received signal strength, so that a simple dipole in virtually any orientation, for example, can receive a usable signal. This can be a significant consideration, ensuring that low-cost mobile handheld devices can realize stable and clear entertainment video and audio reception, as well as high digital data rates.
As in other broadcasting, it can be desirable to achieve particular extents of signal reception range, and to employ a small number of minimally-powered transmitters in the course of realizing that propagation. To these ends, radiating devices are preferably capable of exhibiting high gain and are preferably configurable with any of a variety of directionality options. Along with gain and propagation pattern, light weight and relatively small size may ease strength and wind load requirements for tower construction, allowing extra height above average terrain (HAAT), more bays, more radiators per bay, and the like.
In addition to considerations of circular polarization and high gain in broadcast antennas, higher power levels than previously required in the lower S-band are allowed in DVB-H service. Effective radiated power (ERP, a function of a transmitter's emitted signal power and antenna design and height that corresponds broadly to reception range) is regulated by the FCC. Transmitter power up to 5 kW is permitted under new DVB-H regulations, so broadcast antennas capable of supporting this power level may be appropriate in pursuit of optimization in the lower S-band. The new DVB-H regulations also imply desirability of an economical antenna solution in a compact package, in view of expectations that a nationwide infrastructure will be implemented.
Many broadcast antenna configurations exist. One that is usable and of merit for many applications includes elements variously referred to as patch style or panel style radiators. Typical known patch antennas are strongly directional, producing a pronounced lobe of emission in a principal (zero degrees relative azimuth) direction, with little or no emission to the sides (+/−90 degrees azimuth) and to the rear (180 degrees azimuth). Examples of emission patterns, including those known as cardioid (wherein the lobe diminishes gradually so that there is substantial but generally less emission to the sides than forward), skull (wherein there is negligible emission to the sides but a vestigial lobe to the rear), and multi-lobe (wherein a strong and narrow central lobe is bracketed by nulls and lesser lobes), will be addressed in the discussion that follows. Patch antenna elevation signal strength patterns are likewise frequently broadly cardioid, skull, or multi-lobe in shape for typical patch antennas.
Known patch antennas for low power applications may be relatively simple to implement. Within limits of materials, such antennas can be formed from sheet metal and insulating standoffs and can be fed using suitably sized connectors, coaxial lines, single conductors, and the like. Known radiative elements (radiators) may be square, shaped as incomplete rings, tee-shaped, formed as planar or bent bow-ties or bow-tie slots, or formed in numerous other configurations. At microwave frequencies (multiple gigahertz) and relatively low power per element, patch antennas can be made from dielectric layers (such as fiber-reinforced epoxy) and copper foil in much the same manner as circuit boards, trading off the dimensional and thermal limitations of the materials against high production rates and low costs. Limitations of many known designs generally focus on power handling per patch as a function of frequency; that is, element dimensions and interelectrode spacing decrease with wavelength, while voltage and current increase with power, so that a propensity for dielectric breakdown and arcing between components grows with power and frequency.
Circular polarization in known patch antennas can be realized using, for example, conductive, nearly-closed rings of about one wavelength circumference positioned above a planar reflector. Where several such rings are used to form an array, they can be connected with conductive rods to provide traveling wave feed. This particular design is severely limited in performance, however; see, for discussion, Antenna Engineering Handbook, Third Edition, R. C. Johnson, ed., McGraw-Hill, New York, 1993, pp. 28.21-28.24, and FIG. 28.25 therein.
Deficiencies in existing antenna designs for the 700 MHz band include excessive cost, narrow bandwidth capability (i.e., low voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) does not extend over the entire allotted band, or even a substantial fraction thereof), lack of support for high broadcast transmitter power, uncertain wind load, and limited ability to provide circular polarization, in a directional panel antenna.
Some existing high power (up to 1 kW) circularly polarized panel antennas include crossed dipoles or log periodic radiators fed with hybrids and power dividers. The complexity of these styles of antennas can result in high cost for the achieved performance. Simpler configuration could potentially achieve a much lower cost than available products without sacrifice of performance or reliability.